


flux

by 95coups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95coups/pseuds/95coups
Summary: don't cross the line, yoon jeonghan. he's your neighbor.





	flux

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> There are some elements that I would like to explain here before you continue onto the story!
> 
> 1) The house is a two-story house. There is a ground floor and an underground level. There are three rooms downstairs and the rest are upstairs. Jeonghan and Seungcheol both live in the underground level. 
> 
> 2) Jeonghan is older in this story. I am aware that Seungcheol is older, but this is just to bring out a different dynamic.
> 
> 3) This story is loosely inspired by my own living situation. I do live in Room 7, and a dog trainer does live in Room 8. He's also pretty attractive and I thought he and Seungcheol have some similarites (lol). This whole story is based in the Bay Area, hence the tech references. I live in the Silicon Valley. 

It was 7AM when Jeonghan heard loud footsteps moving past his room, back and forth with whispers and the sounds of boxes being placed in front of the door next to him. Groaning and grabbing his phone off his desk, he flipped through his notification haphazardly and rolled out of the little cot. He slipped his cheap (and stained) house slippers to peep through the little eyehole of his door. All he could see were a stack of boxes outside, but nobody in sight. Was somebody finally moving in next door?

 

Yoon Jeonghan was the last one in his group of friends to live in the house. College had been spent sharing the space with a Korean-American transfer student who wouldn’t stop crooning to his pet turtle while strumming a guitar next door at 2AM. Joshua was a nice guy, really! Besides his annoying habits, he was Jeonghan’s closest pal through early morning finals and emergency rides when he was shitfaced at Seokmin’s place. It was only a twist of fate that Joshua would start dating Seokmin and move in with his boyfriend after only six months of dating. Jeonghan was happy for them, of course, but it had suddenly become lonely. Rather than moving out and finding a single apartment to rent, he decided that the rent he was paying in his current room was unbeatable. The software QA engineer worked close by, so there was absolutely no logical reason for him to move. 

 

The house had nine rooms and stood inconspicuously between two larger houses on 3 d Street. Much to Jeonghan’s luck, the tenants weren’t  _ all _ college students. The lady upstairs, only a couple years older than Jeonghan, would come back from work around the same time and strike up a conversation with him. Thankfully, he wasn’t the target of her constant nitpicking which she would bitch about for months and months (“Are those two girls smoking again? I swear to fucking  _ god _ they’re gonna get evicted soon). The two girls who lived on the other side of him were perpetually high. Jeonghan often pondered over whether he had ever had a conversation with them when they were actually sober. Not to mention, they were a couple, so he knew when to avoid his bathroom so he wouldn’t have to listen to high-pitch squealing and moaning from them. They worked well, he supposed. Their tattoos covering every inch of their skin and clothes reeking of shitty marijuana. 

 

There were other tenants too, but he never bothered to talk to them. 

 

Just as Jeonghan finished brushing his teeth, he heard a knock on his door. He ran over to go open the door, almost swinging the door into the stranger’s face.

 

“Oh my god!” he breathed, “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” 

 

The stranger, a boy with black bangs and abnormally big eyes, smiled back at him. “No worries!” he laughed. “I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Choi Seungcheol and I’m your neighbor in room 8.” 

 

His smile seriously took up half his face. Perfect white teeth, an eye crinkle which just made him look younger than he already did, and a sense of style which Jeonghan could appreciate. Not wanting to look stupid, he shook the boy’s hand. 

 

“Um, well, I’m Yoon Jeonghan and it’s really nice to meet you. I was wondering when room 8 would finally get used. If you ever need me, my number is on the door.” Jeonghan managed to muster up a smile. 

 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Jeonghan! I actually wanted to let you know in advance that I have a dog who’s going to be staying with me. I study and train dogs, so I wanted to make sure you weren’t allergic or anything.” 

 

Weren’t pets prohibited in the house? Of course, Joshua was able to get away with a turtle (cause what do turtles even do anyways?), but would Seungcheol be able to hide a whole dog? 

 

“I’m not allergic, but thanks for letting me know. If it’s not too rude, can I ask you whether you got permission from the landlord? I thought pets weren’t allowed.” 

 

Seungcheol just grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets, a move which Jeonghan secretly swore off in his head. “The landlord gave me special permission since Betsy is highly-trained and friendly. He just asked that I make sure that the other tenants know that there will be a dog in their midst.” the laugh at the end of his sentence echoed in their hallway. Jeonghan felt his stomach tense, but didn’t want to deal with it. 

 

The two chatted briefly until Jeonghan realized that he had twenty minutes to get ready before he would have to leave. He saw Seungcheol wave at him as he drove off later, and turned the music up in his car to drown out his thoughts.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that day, he heard a series of barks as he descended down the back stairs to get to his room. He had almost forgotten that his new neighbor had a pet, but he didn’t expect the dog to be so....large.

 

Betsy was a 65 pound chocolate labrador with deep brown eyes that just seemed to melt Jeonghan’s heart instantly. She surged forward with her chain, causing Seungcheol to lurch forward and almost lose control of his furry friend. All Jeonghan could do was drop his keys on the floor and bend down to pet the friendly creature. His whole face got a good licking before getting sniffed and barked (in a friendly manner) at. 

 

“So…” Seungcheol began.

 

“This is your dog, isn’t it?” Jeonghan laughed as he stroked Betsy’s head affectionately. Seungcheol wasn’t joking when he said that she was extremely well trained. She followed all the instructions thrown at her within 0.5 seconds of being told to do so, and she maintained it as well. For her weight and height, she could easily challenge (and beat) Jeonghan in a competition of strength.

 

“Yeah.” Seungcheol grinned sheepishly. “This is Betsy. She’s five years old and weighs 65 pounds. I got her from a friend who found her running around in his neighborhood without a leash or owner.” He bent down to give her a small hug, earning an endearing yelp. “She already likes you, which means we’re going to be great friends!” 

 

_ Great friends. _

 


End file.
